


随缘yeaka太太的ST文整理★★★

by mocha_seed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed





	随缘yeaka太太的ST文整理★★★

## 随缘yeaka太太的ST文整理★★★

AO3地址：<https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka>

自己整理的列表，若是有遗漏或者错链请务必告诉我，^_^

  1. In Time 百转千回 [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=98515)：芒果布丁

概要：【Explicit】Winona Kirk离家出任务，而Spock做了一个“完美”的监护人。(直到Jim长大，一切都变得不同）有互攻预警！

状态：（长篇）已完结

  2. Treasures 珍宝 [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=92584)：ThomasEliot

概要：【Explicit】有时候其他瓦肯人会纳闷儿为啥spock设法找了个这么异国风情的精神伴侣，而有时候spock自己也挺纳闷儿。

状态：（长篇）已完结

  3. Shadow of a Dragon [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=200855)：孩纸

概要：【Explicit】Jim被带至瓦肯的深山中，在那里他遇见了被迫隐居的Spock

状态：（长篇）已完结

  4. Dragonfly 蜻蜓 [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=101857)：IngiMelon

概要：【Explicit】镜像AU！为表彰Jim在第一年的辛勤工作，帝国奖给他一个专有的宠物：一个叫做Spock的瓦肯人。有互攻预警！

状态：（长篇）已完结

  5. Unasked 未言之请 [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-92435-1-1.html)：ThomasEliot

概要：【General】小舰被sybok强制心灵融合之后发生的事儿

状态：（短篇）已完结

  6. Glimmering 微光 [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-92443-1-1.html)：ThomasEliot

概要：【General】CP！ 复仇号/企业号，是的你没看错

状态：（短篇）已完结

  7. Tuning 微调 [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=161167)：Aphelion

概要：【General】在他们还未长大到能飞向深空之前，Spock做了些许调整来让Jim融入他的生活。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  8. Just Words [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=138435)：Aphelion

概要：【Mature】Jim想教Spock sext，Bones喊：“救命！”微McKirk预警！

状态：（短篇）已完结

  9. Imagination 想象力 [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=124794)：SSSSophiaXD

概要：【General】Jim和Spock一起在Vulcan使馆等他们的父母下班。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  10. ANT 蚁 [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-100914-1-1.html)：西西弗斯家的猫

概要：【General】小Spock被丢弃在雨中。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  11. Nest 在巢雏鸟 [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-132328-1-1.html)：LightAsagi

概要：【General】作为一个孩子，Jim在他们的父母吵架时去找了Spock。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  12. Chain 枷锁 [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=92739)：Blip & BloodMoon18

概要：【Mature】含Khan/Kirk！预警。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  13. Hurricane 暴风 [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=111116)：渣翻钱

概要：【Mature】Spock的半血兄弟来看拜访，他带来了许多半真半假的事实和可怕的错误。mind rape！预警

状态：（短篇）已完结

  14. Loveboat [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-216617-1-1.html)：海上的月

概要： 【General】Spock在一次正式會談中遇上一位叫Jim的外星王子。

状态：（短篇）已完结





End file.
